User talk:BrownieBunny101
I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —ToaMatau2004 (talk) 00:13, January 30, 2016 (UTC) |} Dark Matter I noticed your the image for your custom Dark Matter was not LEGO related. Please keep all custom images LEGO related. This means it can be a minifig, brick-built fig, or LEGO drawing. Also, please label your customs with 'Custom:' in front of them. Same goes with Dark Energy. Thanks. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 03:45, February 6, 2016 (UTC) LEGO Dimensions 3 I need some pack ideas for Wave 2, and more levels in the game. Any ideas? VesperalLight (talk) 22:33, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Well, first of all: I honestly think it will be a bad idea to add Fnaf to it. Not only because I don't like it, but also because not a lot of people play it, and it's a horror game, and Lego doesn't release sets or games about horror games, stories, or movies; they only create their own monsters, and they're not that scary. But that's just my thing: this isn't my game. But here's some suggestions for characters: *X-PO *Qbert *Pac-Man *Black Panther *Aqua Man BrownieBunny101 (talk) 01:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Aquaman is already in the original LEGO Dimensions. I added Fnaf because the idea of the three heroes exploring an abandoned pizzeria just appealed to me for some reason. I'll remove it. Also, would Pac-Man be in his Pixels form or his form where he has arms and legs? I would need a vehicle for X-PO, Q*Bert and Black Panther also. Thanks. VesperalLight (talk) 10:06, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I've got a vehicle for Black Panther now. The Jet from the "Black Panther Pursuit" Civil War set. VesperalLight (talk) 10:24, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks so much for removing Fnaf. I really appreciate it! And maybe Pac's for Nintendo, with the arms and legs, and than for X-PO, you can add a whatever-they're called. They're the things that the heroes use for the cool power-ups, like the portal switching, size, color, etc...maybe X-PO is the only one that has those! And I forgot about Aquaman...oops. And maybe Qbert has a centipede from the movie. BrownieBunny101 (talk) 15:05, February 14, 2016 (UTC) What should I give Pac-Man for a vehicle/gadget? I'm thinking maybe a power pellet, that allows him to eat ghosts, like the Ghostbusting ability. Also, what abilities would Q*Bert have? VesperalLight (talk) 18:09, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I like the Pac idea. Q*Bert could have agility, and fit through small hatches. Also, would you want to be friends? Like, just on Brickipedia? Because I'm kinda running low of friends right now...BrownieBunny101 (talk) 01:05, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Sure, I'll be your friend. :) VesperalLight (talk) 13:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Haha, thanks. Sweet. BrownieBunny101 (talk) 15:00, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Ninjago Hey Brownie Bunny. You I saw your discussion on my page, Custom:Ninjago: Masters of Ninjitsu. Basically, I am creating a Ninjago Cinematic Universe. Although LEGO is creating a Ninjago movie, I was always attached to the idea of a live action Ninjago movie, kinda like the Marvel and DC Comics superhero movies. Because of this, I am working on a movie series. The first movie that I am currently, "Masters of Ninjitsu" is to be a reboot of the plot series. Of course, I have many other custom movies to be made in the future, including a sequel (I can talk more about it on chat). You also pointed out that you wanted to create a movie "Battle of the Ninja", cannon to my series. Right now, I will tell you that I need to discuss this with you, probably on chat. Until you do not, I will not let you create a movie in my cinematic universe. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 04:02, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Ok. I totally get it. Also, would you want me to help on the movie, like, cast and all? Or no...BrownieBunny101 (talk) 15:06, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Cast is my biggest problem right now. Due to my beliefs on governmental corruption, I am not a huge celebrity fan. Because of this, I really need some suggestions on the cast. Don't edit my page, but tell me some suggestions for the cast on my talk page first, so I can approve. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 19:11, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Sweet. Got it. BrownieBunny101 (talk) 00:01, February 15, 2016 (UTC) For my profile picture, I created the custom minifigure on LEGO Digital Designer. You can get that by searching it up and then downloading it on the LEGO website. Then, I just drew the printings on Microsoft Paint. You can also download Paint, but if you have a Windows computer it is probably already installed. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 05:34, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Oh, ok, thank you so much BrownieBunny101 (talk) 14:59, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Digital Designer I'm trying to work on it, but my computer's messed up and I can't work on LDD for a while, but I'll post as soon as possible.[[User:Marvellover157|{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252 {\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset0 Menlo-Regular;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red58\green58\blue58;\red255\green255\blue255;} \deftab720 \pard\pardeftab720\sl380\partightenfactor0 \f0\fs28 \cf2 \cb3 \expnd0\expndtw0\kerning0 \outl0\strokewidth0 \strokec2 -- '[[User:Marvellover157|Marvel | '\ ]]\ Sheild HQ |\ Does Whatever A Spider Can!\ }]] (talk) Ok, I totally understand. It happens to everybody. :) BrownieBunny101 (talk) 15:04, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Pages Could you please link the pages you would want me to delete. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 00:42, May 31, 2016 (UTC)